The game of marbles is well known to almost every child. Generally speaking, to be an effective marble player most childen have to attain an age whereby their hands are large enough and their coordination mature enough to effectively "shoot" the marble while playing the game. Oftentimes younger children would like to play the game, however, since they lack the size and coordination required, they oftentimes cannot play.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a device by which a younger child may be able to play the game of marbles along with older children.